Dawn of the Dead
by Beer Good
Summary: Yes – it’s the adventures of Vampire Dawn! Done as a series of quickly read 100word drabbles, because... well, I’m lazy, dammit. And also because it's fun to see just how much plot I can concentrate into 100 words. Crossover with Angel s3. COMPLETED.
1. Dear Diary

**1. Dear Diary**  
_Author's note: We pick up at the beginning of season 6, shortly after "All The Way" ends in a slightly... different way. With Dawn being vamped. And wackiness will hopefully ensue._

Dear diary,

Me and Justin totally hit it off yesterday. He's, like, the best kisser ever. And then we did the other thing, and when I woke up he was there waiting for me, which was so romantic. But then, of course, my sister had to show up and stake him. Bitch. First she was going to stake me too, but then she got all weepy and stuff and just beat me up and chained me in the basement. That was kind of cool of her, I suppose, though I could so kick her ass if I wanted to.

- Dawn


	2. Decisions

**2. Decisions**_  
So, Dawn's a vampire. Must be Tuesday._

Everything explained, the scoobys all sat around trying to absorb the shock.

"So do we kill her?"

Everyone glared at Anya, except Xander who seemed to take a sudden interest in the floor. Buffy finally sighed. "No."

"But she's evil, isn't she?"

"It's different, Anya. She's my sister. I died for her. I can't just... I can't. There's gotta be some way I can help her."

Anya nodded. "Well, it's nice to know that if anyone you know turns into a demon, you'll try to help them first before you go into slay mode."

"Uh... yeah." Buffy looked uncomfortable. "Exactly."


	3. Loose

**3. Loose**  
_You should make 'em wear a sign._

Giles walked in, very upset – hair on end, pale, cleaning his glasses. The library probably got a website, Buffy thought. "Giles, I have to tell you something. About Dawn."

"You bloody well better! How could you do that to your sister? I know she's whiny, but chaining her in the cellar?"

_Uh-oh._ "You didn't... set her free, didya?"

"'Course I did! I've half a mind to call social services this instant. I'll just... faint first... blood loss... catch me." Giles hit the floor with a distinct thud.

"He'll live. OK, search party. And I'll kill anyone who..."

"Yeah, we know."


	4. Dear Diary, Part II

**4. Dear diary, Part II**  
_The journals of a teenage vampire, continued._

Dear diary,

Giles tasted a lot better than I thought, considering how old he is. Then he had a cross, which was less fun, but at least that's one fashion accessory I'll never have to wear again. Like, totally 80s. This is gonna be so cool. I can almost lift cars. Compacts, anyway.

But MAN, I'm hungry. I thought drinking blood would be gross, and it sorta is, but somehow that just makes it better. Gotta find some more. I wonder what happened to Janice? It would be cool if she got vamped too so we could hang out.

- Dawn


	5. Defeat

**5. Defeat_  
_**_Xander REALLY needs to learn some kung fu._

"So, did you find her?

Xander looked at Buffy. "Uh... "

* * *

_"Dawn...?" His voice shook with fear._

_The vampire smiled down at him – evilly, she hoped – then ran her fingers along his jawbone to the pulsing vein in his neck, licking her lips. "What, sweetie?"_

_"Dawn."_

_"Yeah, what?"_

_Xander was still dizzy from the beating, but pointed at something. "DAWN."_

_"WHA... oh, shit." Dawn let go and ran for cover from the rising sun, smoke trailing behind her._

* * *

"Nope. Didn't find her. And she definitely didn't beat me up and almost f... kill me. 'Cause, you know, Dawn couldn't do that." 


	6. Ah, young love

**6. Ah, young love.**  
_Underage vampire sex ahoy!_

"Niblet... stop. We can't."

"Why not? Two vampires, forced to stay in this crypt all day... and I'm _not_ watching 'Passions'." For vampires, Dawn had discovered, half of the hungry-and-horny problem took care of itself after a kill. But only half.

"It's wrong."

"'Wrong'? Jeez, you sound like Angel."

"I do NOT! But... you're not her."

"Did you miss the whole the-key-is-made-from-the-Slayer's-blood-and-if-one-starts-bleeding-the-other-has-to-die-to-close-the-portal thing? Technically, I AM Buffy. I think. Close enough to avert apocalypses, at least. And if you won't sleep with me, I'll spend all day trying to explain how that worked."

Spike shuddered. "No... please... anything but that."


	7. Guess Who's Coming To Dinner

**7. Guess who's coming to dinner**  
_Taking out the trash._

Buffy helped the shocked boy sit down and handed him a towel to wipe off the blood. "Jonathan, slow down. Breathe. What happened?"

"It was... Dawn. She killed him."

"Who?"

"Warren. We were planning... _playing_ video games in his basement, and..."

"...You invited her in?"

"We didn't know she's a vampire, and she's kinda hot... I mean, Warren thought so", he added when he saw Buffy's look. "She just... ripped his throat out, it wasn't even sexy. I ran, and Andrew hid in the closet."

"Andrew...?"

"Tucker's brother."

"Oh." Buffy slammed the door as she left to find her sister.


	8. Sibling Rivalry

**8. Sibling rivalry**  
_The morning after the night before._

The crypt door flew open, revealing a very pissed-off slayer. "Now, see, this isn't happening. If it was, I'd have to kill everyone here including myself. And that's getting old."

"This isn't what it looks like." Spike felt Dawn giggle under him. "OK, it's exactly what it looks like. But her being evil and all..."

"Spike, get off my sister."

"Oh, he already has, sis – twice!" Dawn jumped up to show her sister what a little vampire strength could do... but got tangled up in the sheets and was easy prey for Buffy.

"OK, you are SO grounded, young lady!"


	9. Support The Head

**9. Support the Head**  
_"I could be the one to look after her sometimes ..."_

Giles was still loopy, but with three pints of fresh AB- in him he felt much better. Sunnydale Hospital had pretty much stopped asking what happened when someone wanted a blood transfusion. As he got out of the taxi, he saw Buffy walking up to the house carrying a body-shaped object wrapped in sheets.

"Oh God, is she..."

"No. Well, yeah, she's a vampire, but she's just unconscious. I..." Buffy's voice broke. "I promised Mom I'd take care of her."

Giles put his hand on her shoulder and smiled reassuringly. Then he looked at Spike's sheets. "Those stains...?"

"DON'T ask."


	10. Slipprier Than A Greased Weasel

**10. Slipprier than a greased weasel**  
_So how do you keep a pet vampire?_

Buffy explained her plan to the gang and a safely tied-up Dawn.

"But I don't WANT a soul."

"No one cares what you _want_, Dawnie, you're evil. I know three ways to deal with vampires: stake, soul, chip. I could call Riley and have the Initiative turn you into the six million dollar vampire, ask your boyfriend what that's like."

"Ask _yours_ what... oh, wait, I get it. This soul thing is so you can have sex with me, right?"

Everyone stared at Buffy, who turned beet red.

"Boy, that's all vampires think about, huh... um... Willow, how's your Romanian?"


	11. Belly Rumblin's

**11. Belly rumblin's**  
_Yes, the magic-as-drugs-metaphor is silly._

"Tara, I have to do this. I have to help them."

"No! No more spells! Willow, don't you see that you're using too much majick? I'm sure you think you're doing it to help people, but you'll end up hurting - "

Willow opened the door so they could hear the commotion downstairs.

_"Back, demon! Get back in the name of GYAAAGH!"_

_"Stop hurting Xander! Get your own fiancé!"_

_"Dawn, you let go of Xander's neck this instant! WILLOW! How's that soul spell coming?"_

Willow closed the door again. "Sorry, you were saying...?"

Tara sighed. "Nothing. I'll get the crystals."


	12. Dear Diary, Part III

**12. Dear diary, Part III**  
_The journals of a teenage vampire, continued._

Dear diary,

Day 3 with a soul, and it's still yawn-o-rama. I know I'm supposed to feel sorry for killing Warren, but nobody really seems to miss him. Except Andrew, but he's still refusing to come out of Warren's closet. So the only difference is that I'm drinking pig's blood – yuck. There must be some way around that. (I'm pretty sure pig isn't koscher; gotta ask Willow about converting.) At least they don't keep me chained up anymore.

Anyway, gotta go. B said something about me getting a visitor today. I hope it's Spike. I'm getting kinda antsy.

- Dawn


	13. Brooding 101

**13. Brooding 101**  
_Learning from the master. Except, you know, not The Master, because he's dead._

"OK Dawn, lights off, good. Now, furrow your brow and think about people you hurt. Try to feel really bad. It often helps to imagine something they loved doing, and will never do again because of you."

"Angel, I'm 15. I already know how to feel miserable."

"Teenagers sulk. Vampires brood. It's a _completely_ different –"

"I ate ONE geek! And... nibbled on Giles. Really not dying of guilt here."

"You had sex with Spike!"

"Right, like you haven't."

"That's... not the point. You need to learn this. Let's try it again: furrow your brow... no, without going into vampface..."


	14. Bite Your Tongue

**14. Bite your tongue**_  
Angel almost spills some beans about secrets old and new. Mmm... beans. _

Following Dawn's lesson, Angel and Buffy had a talk.

"So how are you holding up, Buffy?"

"Not so much with the ha-ha... I can't believe this is happening. Why would she... _anyone_ sleep with _Spike_?"

"Well for one thing, he's..." Angel caught himself. "I have no idea. But w-she was evil at the time, remember."

"Angel... are you blushing?"

"Of course not. Vampires don't... Gosh, is that the time? I better go."

"Couldn't you stick around a while? Please?"

"I can't, I have to change diap... uh, demons. _Chase_ demons." Angel gave a confused Buffy a quick hug and left.


	15. Breakfast Of Champions

**15. Breakfast of champions**  
_Damn, that's one ineffective soul spell. _

Buffy had cried all night. She'd had enough; torn out of heaven, Dawn a vampire, Angel leaving again... still, she came downstairs for breakfast, and found Willow wearing her bad-news-I'm-afraid-face.

"Bad news, I'm afraid. Dawn and Spike have... y'know, again."

Buffy sighed resignedly. "Well, they're both vampires, and he does love her. She's way too young, but..." Buffy grimaced. _She won't get any older._

"But there's more. Dawn... kinda lost it. Her soul, I mean."

Orange juice spurted out Buffy's nose. "You're saying... sex with Spike equals _perfect happiness_?"

"Evidently."

"Huh." She pondered this. "I'm going out for a while."


	16. Grins Of A Sad Person

**16. Grins of a sad person**  
_Sleeping vampires are kinda cute._

Shortly after dusk, Tara spotted Xander carrying an unconscious Dawn up the driveway and ran out to help him. "Where did you find her?"

"Curled up under a trailer at the building site. Thank God for tranquiliser darts."

"Did she... k-kill anyone?"

"I _so_ don't want to know. Where's Her Slayerness?"

"She ran out when she heard. Willow was afraid she was going after Dawn... oh, here she comes. Buffy? You OK?"

Buffy walked up the drive slowly, limping a bit, looking dazed. She barely glanced at the others, just went upstairs, smiling deliriously.

Xander frowned. "OK, that was weird."


	17. Confess, Woman! Confess!

**17. Confess, woman! Confess!**  
_Buffy in the comfy chair. Or, you know, bed, whatever._

Willow found her friend lying flat on her bed. "Buffy? Everything alright?"

"Oh, I feel great", Buffy beamed, still somewhat dazed. "I'm loose as a freshly juggled goose."

"Juggled...?"

"Pop culture reference. Never mind. So, what's up?"

"Well, I've re-ensouled Dawn, but... what did you do with Spike?"

Buffy jumped up and stared at her, babbling. "Me? Did? With Spike? Nothing! That's ridiculous! You've got a dirty mind, Willow Rosenberg, and..."

"What? I just wondered if you poofed him. Is he dust?"

"Oh. Um... no." Buffy calmed down. "But, Dawn's perfect happiness problem is taken care of. Personal slayer guarantee."


	18. Well, Who Does Nowadays

**18. Well, who does nowadays.**  
_Hell hath no fury like a brat scorned._

"NO, Dawn. I said no and I meant it." Spike pushed her away.

"Oh, right. The 'it's wrong' speech again? Been there, done you."

"Actually, your sister came by earlier. Gave me a right bloody talkin' to, basically boiled down to one more strike, I'm out. Though the exact preposition she used was 'off'." Spike winced and unwittingly covered his crotch. "Next time you lose your soul she might not be so forgiving."

"C'mon, you know Buffy, she's just jealous and... Spike?"

"Yeah?"

"Are those her panties on that lamp?"

"Uh..."

"Oh, that's it. Soul or not, she is DEAD."


	19. Sibling Rivalry, Part II

**19. Sibling rivalry, Part II**  
_Fight! Fight! Fight!_

Buffy's bedroom flew open, revealing a very pissed-off Dawn.

"OK, sis, that's it. I'm throwing down! Welcome to Summerslam!"

And it was on, with the kicking and the punching and the scratching and... you know what chick fights look like. It took them an hour to realise they were evenly matched (possibly because of the whole made-from-the-same-blood deal) and call a truce, according to which Buffy got Spike during daylight and Dawn at night. Also, Spike would have to nail pictures of sad puppies to his ceiling to ensure Dawn was never perfectly happy. (Buffy preferred it on top anyway.)

_Author's note: TBC. And thanks to Axel for suggesting "Summerslam"._


	20. I Read The News Today, Oh Boy

**20. I read the news today, oh boy**_  
Just an idyllic Sunday morning in the Harris/Jenkins household._

Xander chuckled as he read the paper. "You know, Ahn, I can't believe what people tell themselves to explain all the stuff that happens here. I mean look at this: 'Doris Kroger, long-time employee of Sunnydale Social Services, was found dead last night', yada yada yada, blood loss following a neck wound. Police have ruled the death a... drum roll, please... _gardening accident_. What is she, a Spinal Tap drummer?"

"Huh. Where was this?"

"Let's see... about... two blocks from Buffy's house."

"Wasn't Dawn evil yesterday?"

"Right, honey. Like Dawn would eat a dry old social worker? She's too spoiled."


	21. Repeat Ad Nauseam

**21. Repeat ad nauseam**  
_A soul makes you want to be nice to people on Sunday mornings._

Buffy yawned as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Dawnie. Whatcha doin'?"

"I thought I'd fix breakfast for everyone."

"What's wrong with Giles?"

"Stomach flu, I think. Anyway, hope you like this, I call it Eggs à la Dawn."

"Interesting taste..."

"Yeah, see, I'm trying to put some variation in my diet. So I mixed eggs, ketchup and a quart of blood, fried the sucker up and... Buffy?"

* * *

Tara yawned as she entered the kitchen. "Morning, Dawnie. Whatcha doin'?" 

"I thought I'd fix breakfast for everyone."

"What's wrong with Giles and Buffy?"

"Stomach flu, I think. Anyway, hope you like this..."


	22. Once More, With Killing

**22. Once more, with killing**  
_Sweet the musical demon and Vampire Dawn do a duet at the Bronze._

_- 'Cause I know what you feel, girl_

_- On the whole  
I've got soul  
Then again, you're not human_

_- I'll make it real, girl_

_- Sure, you're cute  
But that suit  
Went out with Harry Truman_

_- I'll take you right back through my portal  
I've been looking for a queen who's immortal_

_- Wedding bells?  
That sounds swell,  
But the truth is I'm starvin'_

_- Hey, let go of my neck, little Missy  
No more biting, I'm getting dizzy..._

_- That was nice  
Demon Spice  
Tasted better than Warren -_

"Oh crap." Dawn burped. "Funnest demon ever, and I kill him. Oh well. Spike time!"


	23. Friendship is…

**23. Friendship is...**  
_Yes, it's our favorite floppy-eared demon to the rescue._

Clem dropped the snacks and looked around the empty crypt worriedly; it wasn't like Spike to welsh on a Cher videothon. Then he heard someone moaning behind the couch. "God, Spike, you OK?"

Spike looked dehydrated, shriveled, like all life had been drained from him. "Bloody... Summers... women..." He coughed. "Ain't slept in three weeks. And I'm chafing in places best not mentioned. They're killing me."

"Don't they see that?"

"Like they'd care. I'm just a soulless monster..."

"Then I say we do something about that." Clem helped his friend up. "Come on, buddy. We're going to see a demon."


	24. Something In Common

**24. Something in common**_  
So Spike and Clem leave town for a while. Let's see his girlfriends deal.  
_

Buffy banged on the door to Spike's crypt. She was going through a rough patch of post-heaven-depression and was jonesing for some happiness. "DAWN! Sun's almost up! My turn!" When she kicked the door in, she found her sister sitting on the bed, looking miserable.

"Spike's gone", Dawn sobbed. "We waited all night, but he never turned up. We took turns looking for him, but..."

"We...?"

A female British voice called from downstairs. "Little pixie, Miss Edith asks if you want pomegranates for breakfast?"

Buffy looked at the crumpled bedsheets, shuddered and shoved Dawn towards the door. "NEVER tell me."


	25. Strange Angel

**25. Strange angel**  
_There's one Casa de Summers resident we haven't covered yet..._

Tara held her crying girlfriend, stared at the empty rat cage and tried to explain and comfort. "I guess a soul doesn't keep a vampire from killing rats... even ones that used to be human. And Dawn _has_ been acting strange since Spike went missing."

"B-but she..."

"She just wanted to see if she could turn an animal into a vampire."

"So she..."

"...fed Amy her own blood. Sired her."

"But she..."

"...wasn't an ordinary rat."

"So she..."

"Yes."

"Oh well. At least she'll be in heaven now." Willow sighed, opened the window and let Amy the Bat fly away.


	26. Dear Diary, Part IV

**26. Dear diary, Part IV  
**_The journals of a teenage vampire, continued._

Dear diary,

Spike's been gone 10 days now & I'm almost ready to start brooding soon. It's even worse for B, she acts like she's in... hell, or something.

OK, I am sorry about Amy. But Angel lived off rats for years with a soul, so...

Anyway, I figured it out: if I hang the mirror opposite the window and at an angle, it'll reflect non-dangerous indirect sunlight... and presto, I'm the first vampire with a tan. Cant believe no one thought of it before. I should talk to Anya about marketing this.

Oooh, MTV News is on. Later.

-Dawn


	27. I Want It THAT Way

**27. I want it THAT way  
**_And tonight on MTV News... ooops._

Willow was almost scared to tell Buffy, she'd been Grumpy Slayer 24/7 lately. And indeed, Buffy flipped when she heard. "Dawn lost her soul AGAIN? How's that even possible, with Spike missing? Shouldn't she be all frustrated like me...ickey Mouse? Y'know, when he's... upset..."

Willow frowned. _Huh?_ "The Backstreet Boys have a new album out. She was real happy about that."

"Will, you _have_ to do something about that curse."

"I'm working on it! I can't afford not to, Anya keeps raising the prices on orbs of Thessulah. Something about supply and demand. But first we need to find Dawn."


	28. Aha! Boyfriend!

**28. Aha! Boyfriend!**  
_Walking anywhere in Sunnydale is like an extreme sport. Especially if you're really annoying._

We see a man and a woman walking.

"So the Slayer lives nearby?"

"Yeah, just around... look, there's her sister now. Hey! Dawnie!"

Dawn came running. "RILEY?"

"Hello to you too. My, you've grown. This is my wife, Sam –"

* * *

"No, Dawnie, please..." Riley pleaded, trying to crawl away. Sam had still been in "aww-ain't-you-the-cutest-little-thing" mode when her throat was ripped out, and when Riley tried to fight, Dawn had broken his legs. "DON'T!" 

"Really? I thought you paid vampires to bite you...? Lucky for you I offer credit."

Afterwards, Dawn wished she'd thought of a pun involving "blood bank".


	29. A Sort Of Homecoming

**29. A sort of homecoming**_  
Surpriiiise!_

Blissfully unaware of Riley's fate, the scoobies assembled at Buffy's and prepared for Dawn patrol. When suddenly, the front door opened on...

"Spike!"

"Dawn!"

"Uh... Clem?"

"Hello, Buffy. Found something of yours." Spike unceremoniously dropped Dawn's unconscious body as he stepped inside, followed by the smiling Clem.

Xander protested. "HEY! Careful with her!"

"Why? She's evil."

"Aren't you?"

"Well, actually –"

Buffy, grabbing a sword, didn't let him finish. "We've been worried sick about you... uh... going all bitey again... what?" (The last remark was to Willow, who eyed her suspiciously.) "Where have you been, anyway?"

Spike smiled enigmatically. "Africa."


	30. Soul Man

**30. Soul Man**_  
Got what I got the hard way/And I'll make it better each and every day/Be sure honey, don't you fret/'Cause you ain't seen nothin' yet!_

"A _SOUL_?"

"For the fifth time – yeah." Spike was getting annoyed. "Look, I just captured your evil sister and I haven't brooded in three soddin' hours, so if there's nothing else you want to yell at me about..."

"A soul." Buffy threw up her hands. "Spike... has... a... soul. Are there ANY demons left who DON'T have a soul?"

Clem raised his hand. Buffy looked at his kind, gentle face, then at the sword in her hand, and fell into his flabby arms, sobbing helplessly. Clem patted her head. "There, there, Slayer. I'm sure you'll get to kill something soon."


	31. Rationalization

**31. Rationalization**  
_Denial is not just a river in Egypt, you know._

Dawn woke up in chains, with Buffy beside her. "Morning, sleepyhead. Willow's working on the improved curse, you'll have your soul back in a jiffy."

"Sure", Dawn sniffed. "Of course. 'Cause being stuck with me would really suck, right?"

"Well... duh, you're evil. Listen, this is important: Spike said he smelled blood on you. Did you kill anyone?"

"Yeah! Riley, and his _wife_!"

"Oh, Dawn..." Buffy smiled gratefully. Then she spoke slowly, as if to a child. "Riley's... in... South... America. You're so hungry you can't even lie convincingly... so you can't have killed anybody. I'm so proud of you!"


	32. Happy now?

**32. Happy now?**  
_Ancient Gypsy curse v2.0 - now extra stable!_

"...Asa sa fie, acum, yada yada yada." The orb of Thessulah glowed and disappeared, and Willow yawned and stretched. "There. That oughta do it."

"And you're sure you left the perfect happiness bit out?"

"What am I, Webster's Occult Dictionary? We better test her."

Later, following (among other things) a Marx Brothers marathon, a tickle fight and one night of passion with Spike (who felt really bad about it, but considered it an act of redemption) it was determined that Dawn, though happy, still had her soul. So Willow, Buffy, Dawn and Spike packed for LA to repair another curse.


	33. On The Road Again

**33. On the road again**  
_Uncomfortable confessions on the highway._

The car was quiet after everyone rejected Dawn's mix tapes. Willow, who was driving, turned to Buffy. "So... you and Spike, huh?"

"Why... what... how..."

"C'mon, Buffy. It's me. Covering up who you're sleeping with... been there?"

Buffy sighed. "I'm not proud of it, Will, but... I felt awful. He made me feel better. But it's over now."

"Yeah", Dawn grumbled under her blanket. "Since he got the soul, all he wants to do is brood, watch black and white movies with subtitles and listen to depressing music. RIGHT, SPIKE?"

There was muffled agreement from the trunk. "Atonement's a bitch."


	34. Where's The Beef?

**34. Where's the beef?**  
_Snacks! The secret to any successful migration._

Willow nodded. "So tell me again why Spike is in the trunk?"

"He says he deserves to suffer. Also, the sun is up and those two under a blanket together? Better not risk it." Buffy heard a distinct rumbling from the backseat. "Sounds like they're getting hungry... better stop at that drive-thru."

"Hi, I'll have four Doublemeat Medleys... two of them uncooked."

* * *

"So, Dawn, how's your burger? Bloody enough?"

Dawn chewed cautiously. "Weird... if I didn't know better, I'd say..."

There was a disgusted "Fuck!" from the trunk.

"Now what, Spike?"

"You got me a bloody... er, soddin' veggie burger!"


	35. Prophecies 'R' Us

**35. Prophecies 'R' Us**  
_Let's jump right in the middle of an important meeting at Angel Investigations. Should be fun. _

Angel flinched. "So what you're saying is..."

"...the apocalypse is starting." Wesley leaned forward, looking gravely at his colleagues. "The texts are ambiguous, but they all agree the Reelianoyinbrat is destined to arrive today. Possibly within minutes."

"Reeli... what does that mean?"

"It's probably ancient Balinese, meaning roughly 'Annihilator' or 'Obliterator'... whatever it is, it's powerful. Once it's here, Wolfram & Hart will surely use it to destroy you... and then the world."

Just then they heard the front door open. Angel grabbed his axe in a champion-like manner, and as he left the room the others followed in slow-motion.


	36. Welcome To The Hotel California

**36. Welcome to the Hotel California**  
_They gather for the feast._

Buffy entered the hotel, not sure how to break the good news to Angel - she shouldn't make him happy before Willow had done the spell. But when Angel came running, waving an axe, she realized happiness wouldn't be the problem.

He looked up at her, his jaw dropping. "Buffy...? BEHIND YOU!"

"What?"

"Spike! ...Is right behind you!"

"Yeah, I know, he's with me. What's with the axiness?"

"Thought you were an apocalypse. What do you mean 'with you'?"

"Long story. Let's talk. Dawn – stay here, and don't touch ANYTHING." Everyone went into the office, leaving Dawn alone in the lobby.


	37. Souls All Around

**37. Souls all around**  
_Grandsire and childe reunion is only a motion away._

"A SOUL?" Angel hardly trusted his ears. "How? Gypsy curse?"

"African demon."

"Oh." The vampires kept sneaking glances at each other, both very embarrassed. Eventually Spike broke the silence.

"Look, I'm sorry about..."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't..."

"Angel, I –"

"William, I –"

Again with the awkward silence, until Wesley spoke up. "Much as I hate to interrupt, we _do_ have an apocalypse to stop. The Reelianoyinbrat could already be here. Buffy, you wouldn't by any chance have anything that can help us defeat it?"

Buffy smiled. "I might. Willow?"


	38. Roses Are Red

**38. Roses are red  
**_Angel learns the intricacies of getting a new and improved soul. (Hey Max, you wanted Spike to quit brooding...)_

"Angel, there's no time! The Reelianoyinbrat..."

"...can wait, Wes. Don't make me regret forgiving you for Connor. So, Willow... what's the catch? Getting a permanent soul can't be that easy."

"No. Before I use the improved curse, you must... lose the soul you have now."

"But that only happens when I..."

"Exactly." Buffy started undressing. "Let's go."

Angel blushed. "Actually, Buffy..."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Spike came out of Angel's room, smoking a cigarette and buttoning his pants. "Alright. He's soulless."

"Peachy." Buffy stopped punching the wall. "Willow, soul him. Then let's go home and never ever EVER mention this again."


	39. Violence Is Blue

**39. Violence is blue  
**_A prophecy comes to pass following a household accident._

Meanwhile, Dawn was moping around the lobby. "'Don't do this.' 'Don't touch that.' 'Don't kill this.' 'Don't fuck that.' Why couldn't Faith be my sister instead... Cool!" She'd spotted Angel's weapons cabinet. She was fiddling with a state-of-the-art crossbow when suddenly there was a crackling of energy behind her.

With a surprised "Eeep!", Dawn spun around and within a fraction of a second, her vampire senses told her three things:  
1) A boy wearing animal skins had just appeared out of nowhere.  
2) He was kinda cute.  
3) In her surprise, she had accidentally triggered the crossbow, killing him instantly.


	40. And Time Is Beginning To Crawl

**40. And time is beginning to crawl**  
_Ooops._

Willow had just completed the spell when they heard Dawn scream. Everyone ran downstairs – Angel slightly bow-legged – and entered the lobby just as Dawn dropped the crossbow with a clatter. Wesley gasped in shock.

Dawn looked at the boy who had never done her any harm, or even annoyed her... and had been a lot cuter without an arrow through his eye. Her soul was firing on all cylinders, pumping out shiny new farm-fresh guilt by the gallon; she wigged. With a whimper, Dawn turned away and ran outside, not noticing Buffy yelling her name – or the extra-non-vampire-friendly LA sunshine.


	41. Obligatory Slowmotion Sequence

**41. Obligatory slow-motion sequence**  
_Come on. This is season 3 of "Angel". Action scenes never play out at normal speed._

As Dawn ran outside...

...Buffy followed, but for some reason she was only able to run vvveeerrryyy ssslllooowwwlllyyy...

...Angel copped a feel as he kept Spike from running after Dawn into the sun...

...Wesley stared at the dead boy...

...Willow tried to think of a spell to cause an eclipse, or at least thicken smog...

...Gunn and Fred, who didn't know Dawn was a vampire, wondered why everyone was so upset...

...Cordelia ascended to a higher plane for no apparent reason...

...and Dawn looked up into the bright sunlight, gasped, stumbled and hit the ground in an especially sunny spot.


	42. The last thoughts of Vampire Dawn

**42. The last thoughts of Vampire Dawn**  
_And if I fry before I bake..._

They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes. Here's a top-ten of what went through Dawn's mind as she waited to burst into flame:

10. 'Hit Me Baby One More Time'. (Hey, it's catchy.)

9. "I'm hungry."

8. That time she and Spike tried... yup, definitely _not_ going to heaven.

7. Lots of images of keys going into locks. And something Willow said about Freud.

6. "Shit. Forgot sunblock."

5. That time she drenched Buffy and Angel with a waterballoon mid-smooch. That was cool.

4. "I don't wanna die..."

3. "...uh, again."

2. Buffy.

1. Mom.


	43. Burn, Baby, Burn

**43. Burn, baby, burn**  
_"No, Dawn can't die!" Wanna bet?_

As Dawn fell down and rolled around on the sunny curb shrieking, expecting to burst into flame any second, Buffy threw herself on top of her sister to shield her. It was several confused seconds of tangled limbs, screams and "ooof"s before they both realised that...

...Dawn wasn't even smoking, although she'd been in the sun a while. Shocked, she looked up at Buffy who stared back at her non-flamey sister... then wrapped her arms around her, feeling her warmth, her ragged breath, and her heartbeat.

"Dawn... You're alive!"

Everyone stared at them incredulously.

"She's not a vampire! She's alive!"


	44. In The Dark

**44. In the dark  
**_Spike and Angel, sitting in a tree. Or standing in the shadows. Same diff._

As Wesley and Willow joined the group hug outside, Spike smiled and put his arm around Angel. "Ain't that somethin'? Good for Niblet."

"But that's... impossible. Vampires don't just become human. I should know, I've been trying for years." Angel glanced at the corpse on the floor. So this was the Reeliwhatchamacallit? Looked familiar... oh well, he'd seen plenty demons in 240 years. "Gunn? Could you get rid of that?"

"Sure. The black man gets to take out the trash." Gunn decapitated the body, just in case. "By the way, where's Cordy?"

"No idea. Probably had an audition or something."


	45. California Sun

**45. California Sun**  
_Yeah, they're out there having fun._

Buffy hugged Dawn, crying tears of joy and prattling on and on about how Dawn was a beautiful woman and she wanted to show her the world when Dawn interrupted her.

"Seriously, Sis – love ya, but enough with the speechifying. Right now I'll settle for being shown Venice Beach. I _so_ need to catch some rays and check out cute non-undead boys."

"Not that there's anything _wrong_ with that", Willow grinned. Arms around each other, the three walked to the car, laughing and joking.

Wesley went back inside and found Angel panicking. "Hit the books, Wes. Something's very wrong here."


	46. Someone Wasn't Wooooorthy!

**46. Some-one-was-n't-wooorthy!**  
_Yup, Angel has every reason to be worried._

"So, Wes. Explain. How come Dawn's human?"

"I should think it's obvious. She has a soul, she killed the Reelianoyinbrat - albeit accidentally - thereby averting the apocalypse... ring any bells?"

"Oh no..." Angel gained 20 pounds as realization sank in.

Wesley read from an ancient scroll. "'There's a lady who's sure...' – er, sorry, wrong scroll. Ah: 'The vampire with a soul, once he' – or she – 'fulfills his/her destiny, will _shanshu_' – become human. Dawn was the one the prophecy spoke of, not you, and..." he nodded to Spike, "_...certainly_ not you."

The non-prophesized vampires looked at each other.

"Aw, f..."


	47. Sibling Rivalry, Part III

**47. Sibling Rivalry, Part III**  
_And as the sun sets over the Pacific in a postcardy fashion, some closing arguments in the car between Venice Beach and Sunnydale._

Dawn giggled. "Sorry, sis, it's not my fault the guys at the beach found me hotter than you."

"You are not! Undressed-er, maybe. NOT hotter."

"Am too!"

"Are not! Will, expert opinion?"

"You're asking if I'm more attracted to my best friend or her kid sister?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Not touching that one."

"See, Dawn? She doesn't wanna _touch _you!"

"Buff, that's not what..."

"STOP!", Dawn interrupted. "We forgot Spike!"

"Spike", Buffy clenched her teeth, "won't be coming back with us."

"Nobody ever wants to hang with me! I hate you! WHIIIIINE..."

"Oh, brother. Will, does that soul spell work on humans...?"

** THE END**  
(Sorry... it's what all good things come to. But read the epilogue.)


	48. Epilogue

**48. Epilogue  
**_Vampire Dawn is no more, and so the story, alas, must end. Here's a brief summary of what happened afterwards._

Dawn remained a little spoiled and self-absorbed, and somehow got a reputation as a slut, but at least she didn't drink people's blood anymore.

Xander and Anya got married.

As did Willow and Tara.

And, why the hell not, Buffy and Clem. (Long story.)

Giles gave all of them away – gladly – before moving to England to join Pink Floyd.

Spike and Angel, no longer tied up in prophecies, moved in together. Their constant bickering kept them from knowing perfect happiness, but they did brood a lot together (if you know what I mean, nudge nudge).

Andrew stayed in the closet.

* * *

_  
Author's note: Well, that's it. Huge thanks to everyone who read this, and especially those of you who reviewed it. I'm a small, petty man in some ways, which means I love being praised for doing something as silly as this - so I really appreciate everyone who took the time. Hope no one's disappointed in the ending, somehow as soon as I crossed the story over to "Angel", it went all arc-y, prophecy-y and apocalypse-y... weird how that stuff happens. Hey, at least I didn't ship them off to a hell dimension ruled by Cordelia. But I got to kill Connor, so I'm happy. _  



End file.
